harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra gets a lecture
Alexandra gets lectured, and Dylan adjusts to life back in the townhouse with a busted gam. Scene One: Outside Dylan's townhouse on Louisburg Square. Dylan had been released from the hospital. Although he was still dealing with his broken leg, the family sets up a hospital bed in one of the lower rooms of the townhouse. Sheila is outside, getting the paper. She sees Alexandra Chadwick walking along Mount Vernon Street, the south side of the square. SHEILA: What do you want? ALEXANDRA: To apologize. SHEILA: I heard you weren't charged. ALEXANDRA: The evidence wasn't there for deliberate hit and run. SHEILA: I concede that. I agree. You did the right thing by turning yourself in. ALEXANDRA: I am glad you agree, Sheila. SHEILA: Remember this, though, you didn't kill my cousin, but you know you came very close to doing that. ALEXANDRA: I know, I am not going to be around here anymore. SHEILA: See that you don't. (Alexandra walks toward Beacon Street, knowing that she doesn't belong in the Louisburg Square area any longer) Scene Two: Boston City Jail. Libby is reading a novel that someone gave her. Kimberly comes in. LIBBY: What do you have planned, Kim? KIMBERLY: We leave the Harpers alone from now on. LIBBY: WHAT?! KIMBERLY: Fighting them is like fighting the Kennedys. They can't be defeated, and they have such good will here in Boston, that to malign them would invite disaster. LIBBY: Fine, we leave them alone, but what do we do about Alexandra? KIMBERLY: We can deal with her easily. LIBBY: That will work. (The two plan their next course of action.) Scene Three; Boston Public Gardens. Astrid McIntyre is walking her newborn son, Mikey McIntyre, through the gardens; and is stunned to see a familiar man. It was the same man that was rebuffed by Alexandra the day previous. MAN: Astrid McIntyre? ASTRID: Yes, and who are you? MAN: Don't you recognize me? ASTRID: Of course I recognize you, Andrew Barrington! What the HELL are you doing here in Boston?! ANDREW: I have business here. ASTRID: And I am sure you just also HAPPENED to hear about me having a baby! ANDREW: Well, that thought DID cross my mind. ASTRID: Why does that not surprise me! ANDREW: What is his name? ASTRID: Mikey. Mikey McIntyre. ANDREW: Barrington. ASTRID: Excuse me?! ANDREW: Michael Joseph Barrington! He is my son! ASTRID: I don't think so. Where were you when I was carrying him?! ANDREW: Still.... ASTRID: No, you listen to me! While you were busy wining and dining that simpering little nothing of a secretary of yours, I was carrying your baby! ANDREW: And I thank you for that! ASTRID: You really ARE an egotistical bastard! ANDREW: Will I be allowed to see my son?! ASTRID: I am not that heartless. You will be allowed to see your son. I will let you see Mikey, but you will NOT take him from me. (Andrew accedes to that demand, and he picks up his baby son for the first time.) Scene Four: Boylston Street. One of the major streets headed into Boston, which at its east end is the southern border of the Public Gardens and the Commons. Alexandra is walking down the street. She is quiet, and more at ease for what happened. She felt that she HAD gone too far with running Dylan down. Someone is following her. Alexandra starts to panic. She is grabbed. Alexandra is screaming. The thug hauls her to the jail where a sadistic Libby waits. She is thrown into an empty cell. The thug takes out the mask, it is Kimberly. ALEXANDRA: What is this about?! LIBBY: You may have escaped the Harpers, but you will NOT escape ME! ALEXANDRA: What are you doing? KIMBERLY: You humiliated Libby for the last time! And I DO mean, the last time! (A menacing Libby and Kimberly advance on the terrified Alexandra) ALEXANDRA: No........no.........what are you going to do to me?! LIBBY: That is for me to know, and you to find out! (The villainous duo laugh and they pull out a knife) Scene Five: Cold Stone Creamery. Anyssa and Courtney are enjoying some ice cream. ANYSSA: Dylan is back home, and he's recovering there. COURTNEY: What about a nurse? ANYSSA: Uncle Michael hired a private nurse. She comes in every day. Not to mention Barry is over and taking care of him. COURTNEY: Barry has it bad for him. ANYSSA: He does. There is no doubt. Barry has always loved Dylan. COURTNEY: I noticed that you have a picture on your cell phone of a dark haired girl. Is that your friend, Susie? ANYSSA: Yes, you remember my best friend, Susannah Lucas. COURTNEY: I know you and she were close as children, kind of like how Barry and Dylan were. ANYSSA: Susie and I are a lot like sisters. Our parents were best friends. It was my dad and Sam who kind of inspired me to go into pre-law. COURTNEY: I remember that. When your parents died, you lived with the Lucases for a while? ANYSSA: Yeah, at that time, they lived in Oklahoma. I went to school with Susie until high school, when Sam and Lahoma, though it broke their hearts to do so, sent me to Plaisance Academy in Chicago; then I found out that I could transfer to Harper Academy. I finished school there, then went on to college in Chicago, where I reconnected with Susie. We've been connected ever since. COURTNEY: I would love to meet her someday. ANYSSA: Maybe when Bryan and I go to Chicago, maybe we can arrange to go to Somerset and visit her. (Courtney enjoys her ice cream. Anyssa smiles at her friend.) (Voice of Cameron Mathison: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: Barry's family's townhouse. This place, located next door to Michael and Wendy Harper's townhouse is as luxurious as its neighbors. Paul VanAnderman, Barry's father, walks down Joy Street, the eastern boundary of Louisburg Square, and heads to Dylan's, down on Mount Vernon Street. BARRY: Dad, what are you doing here? PAUL: Came to see Dylan, how is he? BARRY: He's fine, I think he's asleep right now. PAUL: He's something special, isn't he? BARRY: Yeah, he is, Dad. PAUL: Are you in love with him? BARRY: I think so, Dad, but I know he's lost his spouse. PAUL: Son, you know what you want. You and Dylan have been close since you were children. I can tell that you are in love with him. Mom knows it too. BARRY: Oh, Dad. I really do want him, but there are some people who don't like the idea. PAUL: Barry, they are just going to realize it. Alex Corwin is dead. He is not coming back. They are just going to have to get used to it. (Enter a tired Dylan, he is on crutches, but he is able to get around all right.) DYLAN: Barry, what's going on? Oh, hello Mr. VanAnderman. PAUL: Dylan, how are you, son? DYLAN: Some days are better than others. Although today isn't as bad. I still hate doing physical therapy. PAUL (grinning): I know what you mean, Dylan. DYLAN: What is Barry talking with you about? PAUL: If there is a future between you two. DYLAN (looking at Barry): I think there could be. I am not going to mourn Alex the rest of my life, although some people think I should. PAUL: Good for you. You both know what you want. DYLAN: I think I do. (Looking at Barry) I really do want you, Barry. I love you. (Paul smiles as Barry and Dylan hug one another and kiss.) Scene Seven: Boston City Jail. LIBBY: You blew the whistle on my killing Anyssa. You will die in her place. (Suddenly, a guard appears) GUARD: STOP! LIBBY: One more step, cop, and I will shoot this woman! KIMBERLY: And I will defend her. GUARD: You kill her, Atchison, and you will be in stir til you die. LIBBY: Good! Then I have nothing to lose. GUARD: And you, counselor, will be brought up on ethics violations. KIMBERLY: Who would believe you?! (Enter Anyssa) ANYSSA: I would! KIMBERLY: You! ANYSSA: Yes, bitch! ME! And believe me, I would make sure you were charged and make the charges STICK! (Kimberly and Libby free the sobbing Alexandra. The guard grabs Libby and Kimberly.) GUARD: Can you have the charges filed quickly? ANYSSA: Yes, give me the statement, and I will talk with Alexandra. They could be arraigned later today, if not, then tomorrow morning. (Anyssa smiles a sticky smile at a livid Kimberly and Libby) Scene Eight: Boston Common. Andrew is bonding with his son. ASTRID: I have to admit, you two look great together. ANDREW: He has your eyes, Astrid. ASTRID: He DOES have that prominent Barrington chin. ANDREW: Strong and firm, like his daddy. ASTRID: What happened with Sylvia? ANDREW: Dumped me! She met someone richer than I. ASTRID: You're kidding? ANDREW: Nope. She saw a former boyfriend, who works on Wall Street. She threw me over, soon after. ASTRID: I am sorry. I guess, you were hurting too. ANDREW: Maybe something can come of things. ASTRID: I don't know, Andrew. I still am smarting from what you did to me. ANDREW: I don't blame you there, Astrid. But we're parents now. This child will bond us forever. ASTRID: You're right on that one, Andrew. As much as I don't want to admit it, you're right. ANDREW: Truce? ASTRID: Truce, for Mikey's sake. (Astrid and Andrew shake hands, and they still feel that attraction between them.) Scene Nine: Anyssa's office at the Federal Courthouse. Bryan is also there interviewing Alexandra. ALEXANDRA: They were aiming to kill you, Anyssa. They wanted you dead. ANYSSA: No doubt as a warning shot towards my sister, Sheila. ALEXANDRA: Libby is dangerous. ANYSSA: Why should we not charge you with vehicular homicide? ALEXANDRA: The evidence pointed to someone else. BRYAN: That is true, honey. ANYSSA: If you can give me the name of the man who cut your brake lines, we can work to have you testify against Libby and Kimberly. ALEXANDRA: But how? They won't quit. BRYAN: You don't worry about that, Alexandra. Leave that to us. (Alexandra is relieved) Scene Ten: The living room of Dylan's Townhouse. Barry is bringing Dylan his dinner. DYLAN: My leg usually takes a beating during Physical Therapy, but today's was MONSTROUS! BARRY: You're doing fine, honey. DYLAN: I wonder though. BARRY: About what? DYLAN: You think I spoke out of turn talking about what could be between us? BARRY: You didn't speak out of turn, sweetie. DYLAN: I do love you, Barry, I always have, you know? BARRY: I know that, darling, just like I've always loved you. DYLAN: You know, I will always have memories of Alex, right? BARRY: I know we will always have that in our lives. He was a major part of your life, sweetheart, and I know it's going to take time to heal, but I will be here for you, always. I love you as much as I ever have, Dylan. We were friends when we were children, and we've bonded more and more all the time. Even when we visited one another's boarding schools, The closeness never faded. Every guy after we graduated always washed out. He never compared to you. DYLAN: Kip; Alex. All had their good points, but there was one thing that we had that I don't think I had with Kip, or even, in a way, with Alex. You and I know each other deep inside. Alex and I were happy for almost four years, and you know that can't be discounted, but what WE have, that I didn't even have with Alex, was a long-standing history and a friendship, that, I hope, will deepen more. You know? BARRY: I think so. DYLAN: A lot of people seem to think we don't belong together, but what do they care? You love me, and I love you, and that is all that matters. BARRY: Yes, we do. And I do love you, Dylan Harper, with all my heart. DYLAN: I love you too, Barry VanAnderman. (The two kiss and they drink in the closeness of being together.) (Voice of Janelle Pierzina: "On the next Harpers Falls....") WENDY (to Eric): Heading to college? But why in Florida? VIVIENNE (to Jennifer, her niece by marriage): You can't be dictating things, especially in love! ALEXANDRA (in court): Libby never liked it when the spotlight wasn't on her. She tried to dictate things to her family too! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila